1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for implementing a semiconductor device with a debug core separate from a processor core.
2. Description of Related Art
A processor can perform a variety of processing activities, such as executing particular operations associated with a program. In order to determine the validity and efficiency of processor operations, debug mechanisms are often used to analyze and evaluate processor operations.
However, techniques and mechanisms for efficiently implementing various debug mechanisms associated with a processor are limited. In one example, debug mechanisms are integrated with the processor at design time by the processor vendor in a fixed manner. As such, the ability to change the debug mechanisms is substantially limited. Few third-party created debug mechanisms can be incorporated. In general, there is no way for a user to “mix and match” debug features in a deployed system.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for optimizing implementation of debug mechanisms, thereby enhancing the ease and flexibility of incorporating a variety of debug features as needed.